So far the mirrors of solar power stations are either made of glass or a substrate comprising a laminated or coated reflection film. For the heavy mirrors made of glass subconstructions made of steel or aluminum are used to mount the glass mirrors. On these subconstructions preferably parabolic trough mirror sections made of glass are usually mounted. Beside glass mirrors also mirrors made of aluminum which comprise a surface with high reflectivity as well as mirrors made of an aluminum substrate or composite material with a laminated or coated high reflective film are known. Contrary to the mirrors made of glass the aluminum mirrors are of course light and robust. Additionally derived from the construction of airplanes the mirror itself can be the supporting structure. Different types of mirrors are self-supporting. As outlined above these mirrors comprise a light weight substrate which is laminated or coated with high reflectivity film. The substrate may be made of a composite material for example of a sandwich construction of two aluminum or aluminum alloy layers with an interposed layer made of a polymer or an interposed layer made of a structured aluminum alloy foil or sheet. The structured aluminum alloy layer may comprise a wave or trapezoid cross-sectional shape. However, for these self supporting aluminum mirrors the parabolic shape of the self-supporting mirrors has to be preformed. One less expensive type of these aluminum mirrors is the sky fuel system which comprises sheets which are laminated or coated with a film with high reflectivity for the sunlight which are guided in slides of a sub construction of the trough mirrors. Prefabricated sheets are guided into the mentioned slides to install the trough mirrors of the solar power station. Solar power generation, however, needs for large scale arrays of mirrors. Since linear solar trough mirrors having parabolic cross-sections are the preferred shapes for solar troughs, a high number of prefabricated sheets has to be transported to the location of solar power station. As solar power stations are often installed in uninhabited areas the transportation costs of the preformed sheets become an important factor for the expenses for installing a solar power station. Thus, the present manufacturing methods for trough mirrors of a solar power station are not optimized in the view of the installation costs.